The Vacation
by Authourinthemaking
Summary: An Avengers one shot. Steve comes to Natasha's rescue in an awkward situation, and then something happens...


**Authour's Note: I've had a concept for an Avengers fanfic rattling around in my head for a while now (part of why I haven't been writing on my other stories). I'm not sure if I'll end up publishing it or not. But I was inspired to write this scene after watching _The Winter Soldier_. I decided to make it a one-shot, after reading some great Cap/Nat one-shot stories. And, no, this is not based on any of those. Oh, and I don't own anything related to the Avengers, or Marvel.  
**

 **Also, this story is set after _Winter Soldier_ , but before _Age of Ultron_ , and Clint is not married to Laura.**

* * *

Tony had dragged them all out to his beach house, insisting they need a vacation. He cut off all communications with what remained of S.H.I.E.L.D., so that they could truly have a much needed rest.

The guys now sat on the beach, all of them shirtless, and in swim trunks, waiting for the girls to join them. They had been out earlier, but Jane, Darcy, and Pepper had dragged Natasha back inside, after she had come out with her Black Widow uniform on. Tony and Clint were looking at all the women in bikini's and making remarks. Banner and Betty relaxed on a beach towel, engrossed in conversation. Thor just watched it all with his usual wonderment.

Steve lay on his stomach on a beach towel a little ways from the group, reading the fifth installment of _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Actually, depending on who you asked, it could also be the third book in the series. But he had decided to go with the more traditional approach, as opposed to the chronological one, so he was reading _The Horse and His Boy_ fifth.

The series had been recommended to him by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and he had not regretted taking his advice. In this book, the boy Shasta had just made his escape with the talking horse, Bree. Some reviews had said this book was not as good as the others, but so far, it was actually his favorite.

He rolled his eyes, but did not look up, as Tony and Clint let out a series of whistles and cat-calls. He had eyes for only one woman (though he had yet to actually admit this to her). And besides, Shasta and Bree were currently being chased by lions, so he couldn't possibly pause now.

He half listened, though, to his friends' conversation. "Jane, you look stunning." That would be Thor. Jane gave a shy thank you in return. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a bikini before," Clint commented. Who was he talking about? Jane?

"Hey, Romanoff, why are you standing like that? Isn't the point of a bikini to show off?" Tony remarked.

Steve's head snapped up, and his eyes immediately fell on Natasha. He forgot all about Shasta, Bree, and the lions. "I just haven't worn one in years, so…" Natasha returned, trailing off, not wanting to admit how awkward she felt. Her self-conscious stance was obvious, as the other women made their way to their men. Her arms were wrapped around her, covering almost all of her torso.

He frowned. It wasn't like Natasha to be self-conscious. As they locked eyes, he remembered her scar from an old run in with the Winter Soldier. Smiling at her, he put down his book, noting the page number, got to his feet, and moved toward her. He stood in front of her. Then, he pushed her arms out of the way and placed his hands over her hips. His thumb brushed lightly over her scar.

She gasped—not from the pain, for there was none, but because this was the first time Steve had touched her in a truly intimate way, on purpose. "Rogers, what are you doing?" she queried in a seething whisper. "It looked like you needed a shield," he smiled. She smiled back.

Then, he leaned in close and whispered, "You look beautiful." She smiled again. "Scar and all," he added. Her smile grew bigger.

After a pause, she took his hand and said, "Come on," as she dragged him to the water. They played alone for a while before the other's joined them. They felt a little awkward being the only single people on the trip, but the easy closeness of their friendship made things easier.

* * *

The beach house was severely lacking in guest rooms, only possessing five bedrooms, but they made it work by bunking together. Tony and Pepper. Banner and Betty. Clint and Darcy. Thor and Jane. Natasha had the last room, so Steve had been sleeping on the couch in the common room for the past few nights they'd been there.

But tonight was different. Something had happened when Steve touched her scar and called her beautiful. It had not been immediate, but the more time they spent out in the water, the more they were automatically drawn to each other.

At first, they attributed it to their deep friendship, but then they realized it was something more. They had remained out on the beach, even after the others went to bed. They laid beside each other, looking up at the stars.

Then, it happened. They finally went inside. Steve walked Natasha to her room. He wished her goodnight and turned to go. But then he stopped, turned around, and firmly pressed his lips against hers. She quickly returned his kiss. Soon, she had her legs wrapped around his hips, his strong hands rested on her back, and they were moving into her room, as what little clothes they had on flew off; the door closing behind them.

* * *

They laid in bed, still holding each other close. "Did I just steal your virginity?" she asked.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"No! Actually, it was really good," she responded, nuzzling his chest. She felt so safe in his arms. He pulled her more snugly against him. "Did I?" she asked again.

For some reason, she really wanted to be his first. "Yes," he admitted softly. She smiled, feeling very triumphant, but very humbled at the same time. The fact that the Captain had deemed her worthy enough to lose his virginity to made her heart skip a beat. They kissed again.

After pulling back, he gently pulled her head down to rest on his chest. She smiled contentedly. Then, he said, "I love you, Natasha."

"I love you, too, Steve," she replied, snuggling closer. Soon, both were asleep, holding each other close. It was the best night's sleep either had had all vacation. And from that day forward, she never thought about her scar again (unless his fingers brushed across it) no matter what she wore. The most perfect man had called her beautiful even with it, so what more could she ask for?


End file.
